Saving the Hero
by NeverGuessWhoIAm
Summary: Even though she left with her own will, they knew they had to save her. Main Pairings are: ShinAya,KonoEne,KidoKano,SetoMary and HibiMomo


"Shintaro..." Ayano said as she looked down,making her scarf hide half of her face.

Shintaro looked at the blacked haired girl as she is about to say something. They were currently inside their classroom and all of their classmates have already left. The light from the sunset passed through the open windows, making the curtains sway.

"I..." she started,looking at him. "I..." she hesitated.

"You what?" He asked, looking uninterested. It was always like that. Her saying random things with a bright smile on her face, while He was just listening, looking uninterested, but he is.

"I Li-HELP!" She screamed.

The calm view of Ayano standing just next to her seat with the light of the sunset through the windows shattered. It showed him a scene that he didn't want to see. **_Ever._**

There was a black haired guy, walking away with Ayano on his shoulder. Ayano was screaming, yelling and asking for help by extending her hands. Shintaro wanted to move but he couldn't. As the guy disappeared in the darkness, one by one his friends showed up. But Dead. they were laying lifeless on the cold hard ground. blood all over. Everything was black. The only thing you can see is their corpses and the only thing you can hear was a Ayano, faintly yelling.

He tried to move, but something was preventing him to. Just then, he felt something crawling up his pants that was making it stick to him. He looked down and saw something. _ Snakes. _ Black Snakes with red eyes, slowly crawling up. As he tried to move, the weight just became heavier.

Just then, he felt the ground shake until he fell into complete darkness with only one thing in mind.

_He couldn't save any of them._

"AH!" He yelled, waking up. He looked around and saw his room. Everything was normal, nothing changed. He looked at the clock which showed that it is currently 2:30 in the _morning_. He groaned and lay down on his bed. He took his pillow and hugged it while facing at the sides.

He knew he can't sleep for the night. He sat in front of his computer as he turned it on. As the computer turned on, he thought about his dream. _Why was he dreaming about Ayano again? Hasn't he moved on? And didn't Ayano and him already bid there farewells?_ Just simply, _Why_?

"G-Good Morning Master!" Ene said cheerfully, trying to hide something. Shintaro looked at her and gave her a "what did you do again" look, Ene laughed awkwardly and sighed "I found your porn master" she admitted.

"I don't really care." He said,still looking disappointed. Ene noticed this but decided not to ask. Shintaro usually says that he doesn't have any porn there but, his reply now is different.

Shintaro sat there and kept doing something to take off his mind about the dream he had. It's depressing him. It has been months since he last dreamed about her, and it was usually about their happy times but, this time...it's scary.

It's already 7:00 in the morning, he can finally go to the base. It'll be rude for Shintaro to barge inside at 2 in the morning. And who knows what they'll do if you disturb their precious sleep.

He knocked at the door which was shyly opened by Mary. "Shintaro-kun!" She greeted, "Come In!" she gestured as she opened the door.

As he entered the room he saw Kido in a ponytail preparing the food, Hibiya,Kano and Konoha was seating around the table and Seto was getting ready for work. Mary closed the door behind him and sat beside Kano.

"You're right on time." Kido plainly said as she placed the food on the table which the others happily ate. "We were just about to start talking about something."

Shintaro sat down the couch and place Ene on the coffee table in front of him. A few seconds later, Momo came running inside and slammed the door shot.

"You texted Kido-san?" She asked,panting.

"Yes,I did"

"Accidentally used your powers?" Seto asked as he sat beside Mary.

"Yeah..." Momo replied with a sweatdrop

"Typical Obaa-chan" Hibiya commented, which made Momo pinch his ear.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Shintaro asked which made

Seto,Kido and Kano looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Shintaro knew something was up and they couldn't just leave it like that. He knows that it must be something very grave. The trio had the same eyes like...like... _Ayano_.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it!" Momo said, waving her arms

"No,It's actually alright..." Kido said, as she looked at Seto and Kano.

"It's about our..." they said simultaneously,

"Our Onee-chan."


End file.
